Tag your it
by TheDarkPurpleGirl
Summary: After the RRB clones were destroied pice returned to TownsVille .Seven years later the tubes whit the original project were discovered by an criminal organization who relased the boys from the tubes and moved them in diferent divizions of the organization where they where train and supervised by an special staff member


On top of a building at the edge of TownsVille a misterious figure jumps from the sky and lands on the roof of a building . As the man exits the shadows of the buildin he removes his coat revealing his tatoo and green eyes.( star tatoo on forehead)

"That s better now where the hell are they?"Butch asked

As he speaks some electriciti hits the light bulb next to the wall.

"Heh about time i beat you to it , again."He smirked

"Who cares ? As long as i got here in the nick of time .Oh and by the way , you replied

"Well what do you expect ?Its been a while , nice outfit kinda reminds me of Brish..."Butch said before his brother cut his sentanve

"Shut up!Dont even say it!And your tatoo isnt that much of an eye-sore."Bummer said annoyed

"oh stop it !Your making meblush Where is Brick?"He asked

" lighting a cigarette"Closer that you think."The redhaired teen answered

"Looking good red head ...So you finally git ride of your ponytail thankgoodness."he mocks him

" just shut your pieholes !You guys havent change over the years .Its been a long time since we saw one another .Where s my hug?"Brick replied opening his arms

"Dude , we are not litle kids anymore."Butch replied a bored expresion on his face

"Are you smoking?"The blond boy asked his brother

"So you two think your to good to hug your big brother?"Brick asked disapointed

"You cant be serious?"

"Come here you assholes!"The leader screamd as he hug the two boys

( grup hug)

"Speaking of asholes happy birtday bro! "Bommer smiled remembering Butch s 19 birtday

"You remembered"

"Yep , your one year close to the fall of the thecortains LOVE the tatto by the pointed out

"thank you , its my 19 birtday"Butch said whit a smirk

:Speaking of the old man , how s Levi?"

"He is fetching my gift."

"Gift?"Bummer and brick asked

"Well he said i can have everything i want for my 19 birtday so i asked for something special."Butch smiled remembering

Buterchups story

"After yerars of fighting crimes i was glad to finally get a break . No more monsters ,no more mojo no more problems .Finally me and my sisters could have a normal life and after mojo's "misterious dispartion" we finally started to akt like normal teens.I was at the mall shoping whit my best friend whit Robin when I noticed Robin's sweater

''Oh buddy...I like your sweater!Where did you get that?"I asked looking at the nice blue and white material"Oh...thanks BC. Well it was in art class, but there was a little accident with the machine...funny how it worked out right?"Robbin giggled."Worked out? Worked out? Accident that worked out?Its gorgeous!"I said admiring her "art work"Spending time at blossom s fashion show must have really got to her."Well , thank you . So i totaly love your new stile the sportive girl started to get old the classic one is more ..."Stop it! I look nice in everything. So did you talk whit blossom ?"I asked changing the subject"She is still buzzy whit her fashion show".Robin sadly answered."Knowing Bubbles she is probably whit her wish we get to spend more time together Robin."i answer feeling anxious for our old days"Me to...You three grow apart after Mojo s disparition you still remember?"Yeah...The last thing I remember was fighting Mojo and his robot. I had destroyed his robot and we cornered him in an ally. Then he pulled out a gun and shot me. Now I was seeing clear again, I noticed he was gone but I also noticed it was suddenly daylight instead of bright flashes suddenly appeared next to me, revealing my sister with shocked face. Immediately after I felt something collide with my body and noticed Bubbles hugging me."Buttercup, You're still alive!"I quickly pushed Bubbles away from me and stared uncomfortable at her."what happend ?" i asked confuse Bubbles answerd me whit tears in her eyes "Blossom is..." No! You cant be serious?!"I screamed tears faling out of my eyes.

"i trough blossom was gone. Lucky the profesor come in time to save her mojo was gone after that and so was Brijman. Took me a week to recover but that was 9 years ago. I got over it ... wish i could say the same about the town ." I sigh as i rebuilt the memory in my head

"Townsville hardly reconvered after all that destruction we should go its geting late."yeah."

After telling my goodbye to Robin i walking home i heard strange noises from an nearby aleey .

" What's that ?" I notice a man dresses in a dark Green costume wearing a mask whit an unusual simbol on it But before i could React something hit my head hard .

"Dame You... Were the last things i said before i blackout"


End file.
